


Nothing is written

by Asamijaki



Series: Hilos enredados [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Bokuto no cree que el destino sea un obstáculo.No ser su persona destinada, no era un problema si lograba que Akaashi se enamorara de él.





	Nothing is written

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS esta inspirado dentro del universo Soulmate de mi fanfic: Destinations without Destination.
> 
> Decidí ponerlo aparte, ya que no tiene relación con la historia principal. Esto está ubicado dentro del último capítulo de este fic (23), pero no es necesario leer ese para entender lo que sucede aquí. Es independiente.

**«Destinations without Destination»**

Extra 3

_Nothing is written._

 

Todo eso de las Almas Gemelas, los lazos, la distancia y el destino, era un tema complicado que Bokuto prefería no abordar.

Muchas personas se sienten mal por no estar destinados a otra desde el inicio; pero para Bokuto, realmente no era algo importante. Es decir, ¿Por qué debería interesarle algo así? ¿Qué puede ser más genial que no saber lo que vendrá? Él había impuesto su propio destino, y ese era ser el mejor As que la academia Fukurodani alguna vez haya visto. No necesitaba más.

O bien, eso pensaba, antes de comenzar su segundo año y conocer a Akaashi Keiji.

Akaashi era todo lo que nunca había pensado haber deseado, pero en una sola persona; en primer lugar sus habilidades como setter lo habían maravillado, cómo se adapta a sus jugadas, cómo hace que sienta que el balón encaja perfectamente sobre sus manos. Estar con él era cómodo, se sentía bien, incluso fuera de las horas del club, o de camino a casa.Cuando algo pasaba, Akaashi siempre sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

Le gustaba estar con Akaashi, le gustaba Akaashi.

—Bokuto-san —, le llama por quinta vez, hasta que el mayor reacciona —Deberías masticar para acabar antes de que toquen la campana.

Es el azabache, que le mira atento, Kotarou no se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que su mandíbula se había detenido mientras que seguía con la bola de arroz en la boca. Algunos granos habían caído sobre su barbilla. Bokuto puede notar como Keiji saca cuidadosamente una servilleta de su bolsillo, para acercarse y quitar personalmente aquel arroz.

El As de Fukurodani siente como aquella zona se torna más cálida, de repente siente que su cara es más caliente mientras que sus manos y pies están helados. Es extraño, nunca antes su corazón se había agitado tanto fuera de la cancha o sin hacer algún esfuerzo físico.

A Bokuto le gustaba sentir sus propios latidos contra su pecho, le hacían recordar que estaba lleno de vida, porque su corazón era tan claro y rítmico como sus sentimientos. Sólo Akaashi lograba hacerlo sentir así sin necesidad de jugar un partido entero.

—Akaashe —Bokuto quiere hablar.

—Trague antes de hablar, Bokuto-san —Le recuerda Keiji, amarrando su propio bento tras acabar de comer. Akaashi comía mucho, más de lo que aparentaba.

Kotarou hace caso, traga y pasa por un segundo su lengua por sus propios dientes, limpiando sus labios con sus nudillos. Baja su mano hasta la altura de su pecho, se ha calmado un poco, pero incluso había notado que cuando estaba con Akaashi estaba incluso más inquieto que cuando estaba en casa o en clases de algebra.

—Akaashi —Vuelve a llamarlo, esta vez más calmo.

—Diga, Bokuto-san —le responde el azabache, tomando un sorbo de té a través de una pajilla.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo importante —comienza, ladeando su cabeza hacia su compañero, quien alza una ceja, indicándole que prosiga—, Creo que me gustas, Akaashi, me gustas mucho.

El viento sopla y unas solitaria hoja baila en el aire, Kotarou puede apreciar a plenitud aquel tono grisáceo que se funde con el brillo del azul cielo en su mirada, fue cuestión de segundos, antes de que esa mítica imagen se viera arruinada por la insistente tos de Keiji, casi se atraganta con su bebida.

Bokuto le da unas palmadas en la espalda, hasta que Keiji le hace una seña de que parara.

—¿Cómo dice? —Murmura con un hilo de voz, aún recuperando el aliento.

—Me gustas.

—¿Cómo puede decirlo así como así? —el menor suspira, para aclarar su garganta posteriormente —Bokuto-san, creo que se está confundiendo.

Kotarou ladea la cabeza a un lado, frunciendo el ceño algo ofendido, mirando a un lado impreciso, como si estuviera pensando en ello, pero claro, eso no le llevó más de diez segundos.

—No lo creo —se encoge de hombros —¿Por qué dudas de mi, Akaashe? —él frunce los labios, cual niño que se había dignado.

—No tiene mucho que nos conocemos, Bokuto-san —argumenta, Bokuto entiende que tal vez, solo tal vez, Akaashi tenía un punto —. Además, Bokuto-san, —Keiji parece hablar un poco más lento, apartando la mirada hacia el césped del suelo. Kotarou puede ver como el  menor traga saliva para que su voz salga con bien—, yo tengo un lazo con alguien más.

—Oh —Bokuto procesa lentamente esas palabras, Akaashi nunca había hablado sobre eso con él, el tema nunca tuvo necesidad de salir a la luz, hasta ahora, aunque, sinceramente era algo de esperarse, el destino tenía que estar completamente loco como para dejar a la deriva a alguien tan hermoso como él —, ¿Tú amas a tu persona destinada?

Akaashi alza una ceja, algo confundido por la respuesta de Kotarou.

—Realmente, no la conozco aún, es decir, mi lazo no es algo que me permita comunicarme, así que no sé siquiera si está en este país, o cómo es —, explica Keiji, mirando su muñeca. A Bokuto le había llamado la atención que siempre llevaba consigo una pulsera negra, Keiji en ese momento la aparta unos centímetros, dejando ver un número grabado en su piel.

—¿14? —Bokuto parece confundido, ¿Qué clase de lazo es ese? Nunca había visto algo igual.

—No estoy del todo seguro, con los años hay veces en que el número aumenta o disminuye, realmente no lo entiendo, cuando entré a secundaria, era 12, luego 9, y ahora es 14.

Akaashi parece algo incómodo en sólo hablar de ello, era difícil encontrar el romanticismo cuando no tenías la más mínima idea de lo que significaba el vínculo o cómo funcionaba; ni mucho menos una pista de quien se encontraba al otro lado.

—¿Yo no te gusto, Akaashi? —pregunta repentinamente.

Keiji alza la mirada, algo perplejo, por algún motivo.

—Bokuto-san, pero yo estoy…

—Si tu corazón aún no ama a esa persona, entonces, ¿Por qué habría de detener lo que yo siento por ti? Akaashi, yo estoy aquí ahora.

El setter abre los ojos al completo, realmente no sé esperaba algo así. Generalmente cuando alguien estaba destinado, los demás no se acercaban o no interferían porque, lo qué sea que fuera, estaba predestinado a fallar.

Los labios de Keiji se abren para poder decir algo, pero su voz es acallada por el ruidoso timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora del almuerzo.

Akaashi era un año menor, por lo que lo que el área de las aulas en las que estaba su grupo se encontraba un poco más lejos que el de Kotarou, por lo que es el primero en levantarse para irse.

Pero antes que nada, Bokuto le toma por la muñeca. Akaashi casi queda petrificado en el momento en que siente los labios del mayor sobre el dorso de su mano.

Es una acción tan delicada, que era casi imposible creerse viniendo de Bokuto. Ante la confusión de Keiji, el As se adelanta a responder en ausencia de preguntas.

—Si tu corazón aún es libre, trataré de ganármelo, Akaashi. —sentencia, sonriendo de una manera tan resplandeciente que Keiji tiene que apartar su mirada —¡Seré el número uno para Fukurodani, y para ti también!

Esa fue la primera vez, en la que alguien había desafiado el selectivo destino tan descaradamente, sin miedo o titubeo.

Una parte de Akaashi, se sentía feliz de que fuera así. 

(...) 

Desde eso, Bokuto no ocultaba ni un poco su felicidad al estar cerca de él, no tenía pena de decir lo mucho que le gustaba que pasaran tiempo juntos, o de halagarlo demás enmedio de las prácticas, o simplemente decile lo “bonito” que se veía en las mañanas o en las tardes.

Bokuto era una sobrecarga para el corazón de Akaashi a veces. Pero, él no era su persona destinada, si había alguien al otro lado de su hilo rojo, es por algo, ¿No?

Sin embargo, su corazón era un vil traicionero. Lentamente comenzaba a alocarse con las acciones o palabras de Kotarou. En primer lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan bueno en eso? Es decir, Bokuto tenía pintado sobre la frente el no saber nada de esos temas, con tan solo conocerlo te dabas cuenta, ¿Cómo era posible, entonces?

—Bokuto-san, buenos días —saluda el setter, al entrar a los vestidores. El mencionado se golpea la cabeza con su propio casillero, en el cual se encontraba casi metido.

Cuando Akaashi se acerca un par de pasos, el mayor cierra el casillero en un instante. No obstante, lo hace tan rápido que parte del contenido de este cae al suelo, justo a los pies del menor.

La cara de Akaashi es un poema. Debió imaginarse algo así.

—¡N-No es lo que parece, lo juro! —la cara de Bokuto está tan roja que es más color que rostro en sí —, ¡Son de mi hermana!

—¿Como se llama tu hermana?

—Kota..ko, Kotako —responde rápidamente, Kotarou.

Akaashi suspira. Definitivamente, uno de los talentos ocultos de Bokuto, no era saber mentir.

En el suelo yacían al menos cinco tomos de diferentes mangas Shoujo, sobre todo de Kaichou es maid-sama! Y Kimi ni Todoke.

Algunas cosas tenían sentido ahora, por supuesto.

Akaashi solo suspira y levanta los mangas que habían caído al suelo, para entregarlos al mayor, cuando lo hace, este no puede ni siquiera verle. El calor que emanaba su cara era visible, eran contadas las veces en que había visto a Bokuto avergonzado por algo. Comúnmente era conocido por no saber el significado del pudor.

Akaashi no se da cuenta del paso de los segundos en los que ambos han sostenido dichos tomos de manga, el tiempo solo vuelve a correr cuando Bokuto le mira nuevamente. Es hasta ese momento en que es consciente de lo cerca que está de su espacio personal.

El azabache da un paso atrás.

—Deberíamos apurarnos, la práctica ya ha de haber comenzado —comenta el de primer año. El otro sólo sonríe, y asiente con entusiasmo.

—Pero antes —, anuncia, para dar un alargado paso hasta Keiji.

Es ligero, apenas y toca su piel, como si procurara que sea suave. Es un pequeño beso que Bokuto planta sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Es dulce, tal vez demasiado, para que Akaashi se empalague con él.

—¿Lo leíste en algún manga? —pregunta queriendo restarle importancia, mientras su palma reposa sobre aquel sitio.

—No he llegado a esa parte —, el mayor se encoge de hombros —, sólo tenía ganas besarte.

Y ahora es el rostro de Keiji, quién estalla en vívidos colores. 

(...)

Es la segunda noche del campamento de fin de semana. Akaashi lo había notado durante la ducha, aquel número grabado en su piel había cambiado nuevamente.

Pero, ¿Por qué ahora cambió tanto? ¿25? ¿Qué significaba?

En un principio imaginó que la cuenta regresiva era el tiempo en el que conocería a su alma gemela, pero no solo se restaba al paso de los años, sino que, como ahora, aumentaba. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que era un número tan alto.

Si el destino quiere darle un mensaje, esperaba que siquiera se dignara a ser un poco más específico. Solo un poco, no pedía mucho.

—Akaashi-san —una voz llama su atención. Se trata del libero del equipo de Nekoma. No tenía mucho que le conocía, cuestión de días, pero le agradaba mucho, él entiende perfectamente lo que es aguantar a Bokuto y Kuroo cuando se juntaban en estos campamentos, al parecer.

—Yaku-san, ¿Que hace por los pasillos a esta hora?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —responde con una sonrisa relajada —Estoy buscando a Kuroo y a un chico de primer año, mi entrenador está preocupado de que Kuroo lo haya arrastrado a algo estúpido o algo así.  

—No me sorprendería si Bokuto-san estuviera involucrado en algo como eso —escucha una leve risa por parte del más bajo, sin duda, se entendería bastante bien con esta persona.

Naturalmente el primer lugar en donde buscarían a ese par, sería en la cancha donde siempre solían estar. Yaku le confirmó que habían comenzado a usarla desde mediados de primer año, cuando Bokuto había retado a Kuroo a parar alguno de sus remates.

No sonaba a algo con lo que alguien normal empezaría una amistad, pero ellos eran un par de idiotas del voleibol.

—¿25? —pregunta Yaku, al notar aquel dígito en la muñeca ajena.

—Es mi lazo —le responde, sin pensarlo mucho —aunque al día de hoy no lo entiendo. 

Morisuke se ve algo confundido con el tema.

—Perdón, por un momento pensé que Bokuto era tu alma gemela o algo por el estilo.

El azabache detiene sus pasos, las palabras del libero le han aturdido un poco.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —sin darse cuenta, tapa con su otra mano aquella marca, mirando a Morisuke atentamente.

—Bueno, ¿Como decirlo? —Yaku rasca con nerviosismo su mejilla, volteando ligeramente para poder encararlo —Tal vez por tu expresión cada vez que hablas de él, o cómo ambos se miran cuando están en la cancha o en los pasillos, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero es distinto a cuando se trata de otra persona...

Akaashi medita eso por un largo segundo. Yaku no sabe si ha dicho algo indebido, a una persona que realmente no conoce del todo. Está a punto de disculparse, cuando se percata de la sonrisa melancólica en el rostro de Keiji.

Ese agradable momento dura hasta que ambos pueden observar a lo lejos a nadie más y nadie menos que Bokuto Kotarou, mirando hacia todos lados mientras caminaba y caminaba en círculos en la entrada del gimnasio.

Akaashi toma aire, después de todo, Bokuto es Bokuto.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, Bokuto-san? 

(...) 

—¡Puedo explicarlo!  —le suplica por tercera vez durante el camino — ¡Juro que sólo quería ayudar a mi bro!

—Encerró a dos personas contra su voluntad en el almacén del gimnasio,el secuestro está mal visto por la sociedad, Bokuto-san —. Replica Keiji, sin retrasar el paso.

Bokuto solo lloriquea por perdón, hasta que presta atención a su alrededor y se da cuenta de algo importante.

—Akaashi, este no es el camino para los dormitorios… —susurra, procesando tal descubrimientos.

—No, no lo es. —Le suelta, abruptamente.

Bokuto tiene que dar dos pasos demás antes de detenerse, y uno hacia atrás para estabilizar su equilibrio. Está totalmente desprotegido ante las garras del cazador nocturno, que fija su ataque bajo la penumbra que le brinda la noche.

Es tan rápido que apenas y siente cómo jala su ropa hacia adelante. En menos de un parpadeo ocurre, y se paraliza. Bokuto esperaba un golpe terrible de Yukie, una burla de Konoha y un regaño de Akaashi, pero todo eso se esfuma de su mente en un segundo.

En cambio, son los suaves labios de Akaashi los que capturan todos sus pensamientos y sensaciones en un instante, es el calor que emana de su cuerpo, los latidos que brotan en su pecho y los que siente contra él, los latidos de Akaashi que le brinda su cercanía. Es su envolvente calor y perfume que le hipnotiza y aturde. Logrando sentir sus pies por arriba del suelo, y su cabeza en lo más alto de las nubes. Como en un sueño demasiado realista.

Sus manos son la seda que envuelve su corazón cálidamente, quienes le brindan soporte, son esas mismas manos que antes parecían inalcanzables, las que ahora le hacen sentir en casa.

Se pierde en sus labios, se pierde en su todo, en sus impredecibles movimientos, es cuando el mundo se detiene y sólo son ellos dos.

El azabache mira atentamente sus orbes miel mientras se separa, despacio, de sus labios. Kotarou siente como su contrario le abraza, sus latidos aún son difíciles de diferenciar de los ajenos, incluso se mezclan entre sí. Es una sensación cálida y reconfortante.

Bokuto no duda en rodearlo fuertemente por la cintura, ama sentir su cuerpo, ama sentirlo a él, tan cerca, en un toque tan amable y significativo. Casi puede sentir como su estómago hormiguea, como si una parvada de búhos estuviera revoloteando ahí.

—¿Esto significa que quieres, Akaashi? —Es un brillo desconocido que se refleja en su mirada ámbar, Keiji no podría decir que es la luz de la luna, porque aquella mirada era inclusive más bella que eso —, ¿No importa que no sea tu destinado?

Es la espera la que carcome su alma, Bokuto le mira con insistencia, Akaashi se tiene que apartar unos centímetros para poder responder adecuadamente.

—Creo que el destino cometió un error, sino es usted quién está al otro lado, Bokuto-san, hay que corregir ese error.

Kotarou era la felicidad personificada en ese instante, le volvió a tomar en brazos para girar de la emoción. Entre risas y varios besos esparcidos cual polvo de estrella, es su comienzo. El de ambos.

Keiji no lo sabrá nunca, el por qué al día siguiente aquella marca dejó de enumerar. El destino actúa de maneras que jamás podríamos comprender, divirtiéndose con quiénes están envueltos por sus hilos, cuales marionetas en una obra sin orden o fin.

Aún así, si él controla todo, ¿Donde estaría la sorpresa? La vida no es tan aburrida, como para seguir un guión al pie de la letra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Akaashi no estaba del todo equívocado con su lazo, era una cuenta regresiva, aún así, las acciones que tomara cada persona vinculada, afectaban a que la cuenta aumentara o disminuyera. Por ello, cuando entró a Fukurodani aumentó, cuando comenzó a sentir algo por Bokuto, aumentó. Y finalmente cuando aceptó sus sentimientos por él, desapareció; como muestra de que su destino había cambiado. 
> 
> .
> 
> Bien! Espero que les haya gustado, es corto, pero de verdad quería hacerlo! Lo imaginé únicamente de fondo y se me hizo muy gacho no aclararlo (?) xD
> 
> Bien, ya estando aquí, su algún lector Lee esto, quiero avisar que volveré a estar un poco ausente, por ciertos problemas que se me han presentado y no tenía en mis planes. Espero su compresión, en cuestión de DwD, espero poder actualizar al menos cada 15 días. Eso es todo. Gracias por leer ;A;)


End file.
